Chinese Year
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Two people in a strange new world. Learning, making friends, and more. Will they get home somehow?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers. Another story to begin once again! Now this is set shortly after 'Kung Fu Panda 3'. In this story, I have my theory of the 'when, where'. You have your opinions and theories, and I respect that. This is a request from my dear friend in the outside world. And so enjoy! -Traveler**

-In the Year of the Water Goat, 1223 of the Southern Song Dynasty, in The Valley of Peace of the Guangxi Province-

It was a quiet morning in all of the Valley, until it was disrupted by groups of Boar Bandits. "Let's have some fun!". Laughed the leader as he pushed up a food cart, the apples and other vegetables smashed under the cart. His fellow Boars snorted, laughed as they destroyed tables, food carts, even walls as they robbed the villagers, scaring them off, while trying to find precious gold.

"Who's ready for the Thunder Fists?!". announced a plucky, excited voice as a round, fluffy panda jumped into a bandit, causing the villagers to cheer, "Dragon Warrior, we're saved!". The Dragon Warrior is the Panda named Po, and he's a student/teacher of Kung Fu, along with the Furious Five.

A growl sounded out as a black and orange female tiger called Tigress kicked the gut of a bandit, and then spinning around to punch another bandit behind her, while her comrades/friends battled the rest of the bandits. A fangless, beautiful green snake named Viper lashed her tail into the behind of a bandit, enticing him to be smacked like a kid while a brown monkey, ironically called 'Monkey', gave four simultaneous punches at four bandit's faces, grunting as he then rolled back, hitting another bandit with his hind feet.

Meanwhile, a small, but powerful green insect called Mantis flipped a bandit back and forward, then twisted him around to crash into a wall, and disappearing into the midst to distract the bandits some more, and a tall, lanky, tan/black bird named Crane flew around, twisting around some bandits, making them dizzy, then got swiped off their hooves into walls from Crane's large wing-power.

The leader of the bandits growled in anger as he ran into a building, scaring off some ducks, and tearing up the kitchen, the living room, until he stopped, finding a golden shiny sphere under a destroyed floorboard, and chortled as he ran out. Suddenly, he was nearly caught by a flying bandit who was punched by Po, and Po laughed, "That was a good one! Whoo, robbing a place for that sparkly thing? Sounds like someone needs a time-out!". He then jumped over the leader who turned to run, and crashing into the belly of Po who giggled, "That tickles. My turn.".

He then turned into a side-along kick into the bandit's gut who tumbled over, groaning in pain, yet clutching the sphere in his arms. "That doesn't hurt at all!". Po narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't belong to you. Crane, help me with this stubborn baddie!". Crane, having heard Po's call, swept over, and his claws took the bandit's shirt, and took him out into a wall.

The bandit groaned louder, stumbling and weakly getting up, and Po widened his eyes as Crane landed, "I think he isn't giving up, Po.". Po then grinned as a idea came to him, "Let's do the Twist Kick!". Crane nodded, and flew up as Po ran then jumped up, aligning his hips, alongside Crane who's doing the same, then recoiled their legs out, hitting the bandit's face, who yelled in pain, letting go of the sphere.

In spare moments as Po and Crane landed, with the bandit crashed into a food cart, the sphere crashed into the ground, right next to Po and Crane, then suddenly a gold flash appeared, showing through the village, blinding the bandits and the rest of the Furious Five. When it disappeared, leaving the bandits quickly hit by the rest of the Furious Five.

"What was that?!". asked Viper in confusion. Tigress narrowed her eyes in confusion and curiosity, "Let's find out.". Monkey, Mantis followed the girls as they ran, slithered, scrambled to the location where the flash originated from, and they laid eyes upon a strange scene. The leader of the bandits was out, unconscious as he laid upon a ransacked food cart, and the clearing was completely gone of any other inhabitants. Monkey asked, "Hey, where's Crane and Po?".

Mantis nodded, "Yeah, where did they go?". Tigress had no answer for them, until she saw something glint upon the brick road, and walked forward to lean down, putting a knee down as she picked up a broken golden sphere which had a strange white crystal peeking through the visible cracks. "I believe Master Shifu can elaborate this as this seems to be the source of Po and Crane's disappearance.". The others looked at each other, and Viper asked one vital question, "What happened to them?".

"That is one mystery we couldn't know or see now, but wherever they are, I certainly know they're alive.". replied Tigress slowly. The others nodded in agreement, wondering about their missing friends.


	2. Chapter 2

-In the year of 2017, in the month of May, and in the 6th day at sunset-

It was a beautiful day upon the American islands of Hawaii, set individually near and far in hundreds of miles, upon the Pacific Sea. One of the islands is known as Kauai, and there near the tiny village of Ha'ena, is a cottage loft where two young women are rooming up together as they just graduated one of the mainland colleges.

They fell in love with Kauai when their college had a cruise trip a couple of years back. The older woman of the duo is Sasha Duntosh, a bright hazel-eyed, black haired 25 years old. She was a student of the Humanitarian Skills, passionate for giving support to abused families/children. Her best friend and roommate is Justice Beitmo, a light green-eyed, dark blonde haired 25 years old woman. She was a student of the Foreign Languages, passionate with the ancient writings of several countries.

Clothed in their own pajamas, they were mostly settled upon their recliners, with their companions on their shoulder/lap, watching a comedy movie. Suddenly, there was a bright golden flash behind the house, accompanied by two loud thumps. Sasha looked up in surprise, startling her pet cat, Dash, a 1 yr old Tuxedo male, while Justice held Pepper, her 10 months old Golden Retriever female.

Sasha grabbed a purple shawl to cover her black tank top, tucking into pink slippers as she adjusted her brown trousers up, while Justice grabbed a blue jacket to cover her dark purple sports bra, adjusting her pink fleece pants as she tucked into brown slippers. They turned the backyard lights on as they headed out into the lanai, surprise lining their faces as they saw a very bizarre sight. A medium tan, chubby, bald 20+ years old man was turned into his side, unconscious as another 20+ years old man laid across his body, unconscious as well, being dark tan, skinny, tall, with a long black ponytail.

Justice blinked as she recognized the freckles and the brown khakis pants upon the chubby man, "Sasha, I think we actually got movie people here. Remember Kung Fu Panda? These two are from that franchise. Po and Crane. I mean, who else wears a rice hat like him?".". She gestured to the other guy wearing a genuine rice hat, purple sash over blue pants. Sasha grinned as she saw her most favorite character as human for real, her crush Crane. Then she gasped, "Jesus, we got to get the guys inside before anyone notices! I mean, who else saw that flash besides us?".

Sasha then came around, then leaned down to put one of Crane's arms around her neck, resting on her shoulders, giving him support as Crane lagged upon Sasha's side, panting lightly as Sasha carried him inside, happy that Crane is one of the lightest people in the Furious Five, next to Viper. Through he's human, he's still got that graceful, natural thing about him, being easily 140 pounds, 6 feet tall compared to her 5' 6" feet tall, 120 pounds. Justice actually had a bit of a hard time with lugging Po inside as Po is around 170 pounds, 5'10" feet tall, comparing to Justice's 5'8" feet tall, 155 pounds.

"I get that Po is a natural Panda back home, but this is ridiculous! He really needs to trim some pounds off, for sure.". Justice muttered loudly to Sasha who giggled lightly. They shut off the lights one by one as they put Crane upon one of the recliners, figuring that he could handle the height just fine, and roughly got Po into the pull-out couch bed, unbelieving that Po can actually sleep through anything, through they were concerned about Crane as he's a known light sleeper. They thought the crash earlier must have conked them out, and hoped they will wake up in the morning.

The girls headed upstairs into their bedrooms, and their pets tucked in nearby, knowing in a great realignment that their lives are about to be changed forever, yet they will help the boys with all they know, and maybe figure out how, why from this situation the boys will find themselves in. Sleep welcomed the residents and their guests as this day dies, another comes within the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

-Next morning- (Crane's P.O.V.)

I blinked as I moved slightly, feeling a slight crick in my neck. I hate it when this happens, and I sighed, moving further, ruffling my feathers, moving my neck around when I realized that I couldn't turn my head all the way, and there was a cold sensation across my chest, and I looked down, screaming in shock. I had no wings, no feathers, only dark tan featherless skin, almost like Viper's, except more different. I had arms like the others, but that's where it ends. I had five appendages on my paws, not four, and they have dull, nubs of talons, sort of like Monkey's hands, except no fur or pads.

I noticed that my legs are the same as well, grateful that I had my pants on, yet scared of what's under my pants, and I moved one of my new hands to feel for my head, and in shock, I had a long, smooth ponytail, and as I turned my head to see the color, and it's black, reminiscent of my old upper neck feathers. It's different from my old ponytail I used to have at the Academy. I remembered how the others moved like this, and I nervously yet steadily got off a strange chair, and funnily enough, I wasn't allergic to it, as it had some kind of fabric covering the chair. I found my hat on some kind of stand table nearby, and put it on, relieved to feel its familiar weight.

I looked around to find that I was in some kind of house, yet the openings for the shutters wasn't there, replaced by strange visible metal. I heard Po's familiar snores, and I turned around to see Po, looking like me, yet more portly and no fur upon his head, figuring that he's bald. sleeping with no care upon a low-down mattress from a strange combination of fabric chairs in a three-way. I looked around for anything that resembles a bell, knowing it's the only way to wake Po when it calls him to the day, the kind he's ready to practice for, but found nothing.

I sighed heavily when I realized I had to yell into his ear, and I was a bit happy that my beak wasn't here to knock anything off as this room is a bit cluttered. I yelled, {"Po, wake up!"} A shout from Po, waving his arms as he fell into the floor with a thump, {"Up, I'm up!".} I snickered softly. Po groaned, {"Did anyone see that Boar who hit me?".}

{"There's no Boar bandits, Po. I think we got knocked off unconscious, and sent to somewhere strange, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember how or what.".} I replied cautiously. Po rubbed his face down, and looked over at me, then shrieked in surprise, {"Crane?!".}

I nodded stiffly, {"The one and only. We did the Twist Kick together, remember?".} Po blinked, then gasped as he remembered the past events. {"Crane, do you remember seeing a shiny gold sparkly thing?".} I narrowed my eyes slightly as I hummed, tried to remember what he described, then I nodded, {"Yes, it crashed into the ground, and there was a gold flash, some kind of sound as well.".}

"Is it me, or is his voice a whole lot cuter?". I heard a female voice, and I turned around, blinking in surprise as I beheld two females in quite lovely clothes, having long hair and different skin tones, looking like female versions of the new me or Po. The first one had bright hazel eyes and coal black hair in a curly braid, and the other had light green eyes, two shades lighter than Po's emerald green eyes, and her dark blonde hair in a unknown hairstyle.

Po gasped slightly, {"They kinda look cute".} The first woman spoke something, "They aren't speaking Mandarin.". The second woman agreed, "Even I know a bit of Mandarin, thanks to you, Justice, yet they are speaking something else.".

The first woman bit her lip, thinking thoughtfully, speaking, "It sounds similar to Mandarian, yet more different. I believe it's Xiang. Let me try it out.". She then gestured, brokenly speaking to me and Po. {"You happen crash to home, we help, you back home.".} I blinked, connecting her words, and I spoke to Po, {"I think we crashed into their gardens, and they want to help us while we find a way back home to the Jade Palace.".}

Po widened his eyes, {"Wow, and you got all that from a scattered mess of words. But how do we talk to them if they couldn't understand us fully?".} I smiled, {"I believe that our hosts can help us with that. I have a feeling that we may have to wait a while before we can get back home.".} The ladies giggled, smiled widely, and this new wold just got a bit more easier to understand now.


	4. Chapter 4

-6 months later-

(Po's P.O.V.)

I felt the sun and I grunted lightly as I got up. It strangely is funny that it has been 6 months since we crashed into Sasha and Justice's backyard. With the motivation of food, I learned their language, their culture. I admitted that I was a bit excited yet nervous when I saw their world, a huge world of water with beautiful land. I was impressed by the humans taming the sea, yet relaxed with its wilderness upon boards.

Their unique clothes are different, but comfortable. I liked to wear the tank tops, and the soft shorts. Crane liked to wear the t-shirts and the khakis. And the girls' language was a bit different yet cool. It strangely has many letters like ours, yet the pronunciation is different. I and Crane spoke it reverently, wanting to understand the girls like how they spoke to us in our native language with daily practice.

I then heard a crash, and I ran out into the hallway, nearly bumping into Crane who heard it as well. We ran downstairs, staring in shock as I saw Sasha fighting a unknown woman, with Justice holding back her dog, Pepper. "How do you dare to invade our home, you bitch?!". Sasha snarled as she wrestled the woman, who snapped back, "Well, excuse me when I wanted to kill you over my husband's death?!".

Sasha growled, "That was years ago, and your husband destroyed my life!". Crane shook his head, and looked at me, {"Should we stop this?".} I shrugged, {"If you don't want Sasha to get hurt, now's the time.".} I have noticed that Crane and Sasha has been talking really a lot, which means Crane got a crush on Sasha and vice versa. Crane exhaled, then jumped over the railing, landing into the couch, and rammed into the unknown woman, causing her to fall backwards. Sasha panted as she got up, getting help from Justice, while Pepper growled at the woman with Crane murmuring a word to Pepper who stepped back.

"Leave this place, or we'll call the authorities upon you, ma'am.". replied Crane strongly, glaring at her softly, which caused her to huff, "Fine, I know when to lose, but hear this, Duntosh, when you thought your life was over years ago, you ended mine. Watch your back.". She got up, straggling out of the door, and Sasha looked quite angry and a bit pale. crying as I got down to the ground floor.

Crane then asked Sasha, "Are you okay?". Sasha exhaled heavily, "I'll live. Thanks, Crane.". She then left the room, heading to the backside, hearing the backdoor open, hinting that Sasha went into the backyard. Justice shook her head as she closed the front door, replying, "I always thought she left that part of life behind her.".

Confused, I asked, "What are you talking about? Sasha seemed angry and funny-sad when that woman talked.". Crane nodded in agreement, "Yes, she looked hurt. Did something happen to her long ago?".

Justice rubbed her arm, "I don't know if I should tell you, but since you're stuck with us for the moment, you should know the basics.",

"It was about five years back, upon the mainland. She was driving, and there was a confusion in a traffic jam, and well, she lost her little sister. The other driver was that woman's husband, lost his life as well. Sasha's life got upside down since that day, and only in college, once she met me, she left the past behind, going for a new life. Now, her past caught back up to her, and she isn't taking it well.". I widened my eyes in shock, I couldn't believe it. I heard Crane exhale sharply, and reply, "Please excuse me.".

His steps left us, and I stared at a saddened Justice. I bit my lip, and I hugged her softly as I don't like to see any females cry. I heard Justice's sob as she tucked in under my chin, "Thank you, Po, that's what I need.". I nodded, "Anything for you, Justice. Will she be okay?". Justice sighed lightly, "I don't know. I knew that Sasha had that bad time, and she was in pain, but I never saw her cry until now. I hope your friend, Crane helps her. He really likes her.".

I smiled weakly, "We're a couple of matchmakers, aren't we?". Justice laughed weakly, agreeing with me, and I looked over to the back, hoping that Crane has reached her by now.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sasha's P.O.V.)

I hugged my knees to myself as I rocked slightly upon the porch swing, wiping my tears as I sniffed, heaving lightly as I remember that day all too well. I kept hearing the tires screeching, the smell of plastic, the screams of my little sister and myself, the thunderous clank of metal hitting metal, and the familiar smell of blood. "May I sit next to you?". replied a hesitant, soft voice, and I looked up to see the concerned golden amber eyes of Crane, I nodded weakly. He immediately sat down on my right side, and I felt a hand rubbing my back.

"I'm here. Nothing won't break me away from helping you, dear Sasha. You have done so much for me and Po, and now it's my turn to help you.". murmured Crane, and I sobbed lightly as my heart felt a bit less broken, and a bit stronger, and I faced him. "You would've loved her. She was a incredible, amazing girl. She didn't care that she was only 6 years younger than me, or that we had different lives, but she loved me so much.".

Crane nodded lightly, "What was her name?". I chuckled warmly, "Her name was Rosalyn Temperance Pakati. I used to call her Rosie. She said that the nickname was refreshing for her as her parents called her by full name.".

"Her parents?". sounded Crane confusedly. I sighed heavily. "It was a day of school. I picked her up from her private school, we were laughing, having fun as we joked about my school having a flooding accident. I should've seen it when he came in. It was so fast. I survived barely, but she didn't. We were hit in the side. I kept hearing her screams, and seeing blood, so much blood everywhere. I lost her. Our parents came into the hospital, and they were in full grief when they saw Rosie, but when they saw me, their grief turned to anger. My father actually slapped me while my mother gave me this look of hate, a look I kept seeing in nightmares since that day.",

"I healed in time, physically, but not mentally. Rosie was a child prodigy. She had a talent in playing the piano. She always made me so happy when she did my favorite song. She had a good heart, the best. She made friends, and the teachers loved her. Most of them never blamed me for the accident, yet my parents did, abusing me vocally and mentally in the last year of high school. I was relieved, very relieved when I graduated, and I left my town, my old life, my old friends behind, wanting to escape them. I changed my last name to the one you know about, and since the accident wasn't publicly out, I was pretty unrecognizable.",

I had a counselor in college, met Justice, and I slowly mentally healed from that day. Justice knew the basics, but not the fact that my parents claimed that I was dead to them. I was very relieved when I found Kauai, and it was the farthest place I could live and be free without worrying about being recognized. I was shocked when I saw her today. She must have recognized me at the beach or somewhere else. The other driver, the husband, he was talking on the phone and for some reason, he crossed the line, and sidelined the car. His wife was one of a few besides my parents who blamed me.". I finally finished, somehow feeling a whole lot better since I talked to my counselor.

Crane exhaled as he glanced at me directly, and then hugged me suddenly, and somehow when I felt his warm arms around me, I let go of my tears, my pain, my sadness, my fear, and my anger. I sobbed hard as I hugged him tightly, "Why did she die, and not me?! It should have been me!".

"Sasha Duntosh, it isn't your fault nor your little sister's fault. The other driver didn't follow the rules, and it was truly his fault for causing all this chaos, all this pain, all this blame upon you which wasn't right at all. Sasha, you lived because you can make your life in the legacy of your sister. She loved you so much, and it was obvious that you loved her too. Rosie must be very happy when she sees that you are making incredible changes in lots of young lives, and she is surely proud of you to get healed like this.". Crane replied firmly yet softly, whispering into my ears.

I sniffed, and pulled back to look up at him, "You believe that?". Crane smiled softly, his fingers moving to adjust one of my bangs backwards over my ear, "I know so.". I then pulled a weak smile, "Thank you, Crane.". Crane blinked in surprise, then sighed softly, "Of course, but I have to say that I thank Rosie, as if it wasn't for her, I couldn't possibly met you or Justice.". I gaped in bewilderment, then smiled, "You know, Rosie often asked for a brother when she was younger. She would've loved to have you as her brother.". I then blinked, exhausted already, and I leaned into Crane's shoulder, and I welcomed sleep, not hearing Crane's reply.


	6. Chapter 6

(Crane's P.O.V.) - A few days later-

After that day, I and Sasha got closer, much to my delight, and I saw Po and Justice getting closer as well, if I believe from his triumphant shout yesterday when he had a date with Justice. I saw Rosie's pictures and videos, and Sasha was right about her as I had the feeling that she must have been a remarkable, incredible girl due to family love with her sister and her talent. She had the same hazel eyes like her big sister, yet her hair was strawberry blonde, and she had very pale tan skin. I believed if she had survived the accident, she would've been a beautiful woman.

I never bothered her about her unspoken parents as apparently, Sasha was bitter-sweet for she had a good life, then got ruined by outraged parents, and a few others as well. Yet she spoke more about Rosie, much to Justice's shock, for Justice told me that I was the first one to ever know about Rosie fully, while Justice only knew the basics, like Rosie having been Sasha's little sister and less more than I had known about by then.

And to my happiness, Sasha's nightmares had slowly vanished since the day. She somehow had more passion for her beloved job, aiding helpless children and teenagers, which surprised the company she had at her job. On the other hand, I was still saddened to find out that we hadn't found a way back home, and Po told me that he checked every possible place with Justice over the past few months, searching for the possibility of the golden sphere having a double here.

I was, of course, confused as our creature relatives aren't like us, yet we are like Sasha and Justice, due to the golden sphere's power, perhaps. Kauai yet had searched for a place in my heart, and I liked the island well enough, but it wasn't home. I greatly missed the Jade Palace, and I missed my friends. Why, Po commented that he missed his newfound family, and his fathers. He missed the others too. I knew Master Shifu and the others won't give up looking for us, looking for a way to get us back.

I was shocked to see China looking so different in all the news I saw upon the marvelous Television, and I knew that I and Po has been transported to a whole different time, a different world, but the girls helped us so much. English was so exotic, difficult at first, but as I became accustomed to speaking it, I loved seeing Sasha smile when I succeeded anytime I went out.

I also learned about all the amazing technology, and I was very amazed when I saw the machines used to fly in the air. The airplane, the helicopter, the windsurfer, the wingsuit. I immediately asked the girls to take me to the windsurfer area as I researched that Kauai has one, and despite my hands holding the bar, I was truly flying. I greatly missed the wind, the warmth of the sun upon my back, and at the moment when I had to land, I wished I had my wings back.

Tonight, we are to have a new experience. The girls called it movie-binging, and I am very interested in what they planned for us to see. I have learned a lot for certain, but I never learned how to watch movies until soon, tonight. Po is very excited, and he planned to try out a new snack, which the girls call, 'Popcorn'. Even the girls' companions are curious as well. This is going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

-Back in the Jade Palace, over a thousand years ago-

(Shifu's P.O.V.)

I sighed heavily as I finished reading a scroll from the room of scrolls, no luck about the strange golden sphere or the white crystal. I knew the others were hoping for a miracle, but it has been 6 months since Po and Crane's disappearance. Oogway never knew about this as he was the one who made the room, as he had so much wisdom. Mantis willingly took a closer look at the crystal for us as apparently, the golden sphere can be cracked, but it cannot be taken apart for some reason. The crystal had a film all over it, almost like a cocoon, but visible.

We never dared to throw it as it caused Po and Crane to vanish. I was relieved when I felt that they are still alive, as I know their hearts/souls inside and out, but yet they must be too far away to send a message or at least a messenger bird. I don't know if they were sent to the Spirit World or a whole different universe than ours, but I can still feel that they are alive somewhere.

I only can pray that they can get home somehow. Po's fathers has been begging me for a answer, or praying every single day and night with their family. And Crane, his dear friends have been missing him. And most of all, all everyone needs them. As Monkey told me one night, the Valley of Peace isn't home without Po and Crane. I believed him, and I knew it myself as well. I muttered to myself, "Oogway, there must be a way for Po and Crane to return home. Tell them that the Valley, their families, and friends including I, we need them.".

I then got up from my seat, headed out to the training arena. Tigress, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis has been working hard, if I am sure of my ears right now. I looked out to the view over the Valley, and I sighed, sending out a prayer, hoping that Po and Crane are finding a way back to us by now.

-Back to the Future, upon Kauai-

(Justice's P.O.V.)

I giggled at the picture Po's antics as the real Po next to me, laughed, "Oh, my god, I couldn't believe that I got up the stairs that fast!". I replied, "Must be a record! Heck, it took you about 30 minutes to get up there when Crane and the others were demonstrating their skills.".

Crane chuckled, "It's hard to believe that you were so determined to watch me and the others, then you got picked by Master Oogway.". I heard Sasha's giggle, "Or that you actually carried the others back to the Jade Palace.".

Po then gasped as we watched the picture Po and Tai Lung's battle, "By Kung Fu, I think I found the way back!". I blinked in surprise, "Wait, are you saying that you know the way back?".

Po smiled, "The Wuxi Finger Hold. It cannot send Spirit Warriors like Kai to the Spirit World, but it can send mortals like us there, and there in the Spirit World, I can get us back via another way.".

Sasha sighed, "Then you are going to leave us. I hate this kind of goodbye.". She hugged Crane tightly, who frowned lightly then gasped as something apparently came to him. "Why not come with us? Back home, there's no fear of recognition about your past, about you. Your parents won't find you anymore, and you don't have to hide anymore.".

Sasha pulled back, "Really?". I saw Crane smile, "Sasha, I am really sure about this. Right, Po?". Po grinned, "Yeah, and we can teach you how to live, how to cook, how to learn Kung Fu in our styles, and meet everybody!".

I hugged him, "That's about the best thing I have ever heard! I want to go too! And we can take Dash and Pepper, too?". Po laughed, "Of course!". I cheered, and I picked up Pepper as Sasha picked up Dash, and we huddled tightly within Po's arms, and Po exhaled, linked his fingers into the infamous Hold, and proclaimed his call-out name, "Skadoosh.". Then darkness came within a gold flash.

* * *

People has seen the flash, but when they saw that the house was destroyed, they presumed that the residents of the house had been killed, yet did little they know was that the group of residents are still alive, just in a magical, spiritual world, having a way back to a former world whose two residents has been from. And so this world are just a bit less populated now.


	8. Chapter 8

(Po's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes, and laughed trumiphantely as I recognized the surroundings. I let go of my friends, "Come on, guys!". Justice gasped, "Wowsers, the movie didn't do this place better than this right now! This is incredible!".

Crane was flabbergasted, due to his beak dropping open, a strangled gasp as his eyes grew so wide as bowls, wait, beak? I giggled as I saw my familiar black and white fur, four fingers with pads, my healthy girth, and Crane is back to being, well, a bird again, his arms vanished, leaving wings in the place, the spindly legs with talons, and his white and gray coloring on his body.

"Crane, we're back to normal!". I shouted to snap Crane back to reality. He shook his head, and smiled widely as he opened his wings, and laughed as he ran to jump into his natural flying position, and I winced, "Ooh.". Crane fell back in a mini crash into a hillside of bushes, Sasha ran to check on him as I and Justice followed behind. "Crane, are you alright?". I heard Sasha ask in concern. Crane groaned as he rubbed his neck, "Okay, I got a bit rusty, but nothing to stop me from flying again.".

Pepper barked while Dash mewed as they were still held in the girls' arms. For some reason, the girls remained human when we got changed back into our natural forms. I heard a familiar voice chuckle in delight. "I am glad to hear that, young Crane.". I gasped as I turned around, grinning as I recognized the ancient turtle. "Master Oogway!".

Master Oogway smiled at me, "Hello, Po. You know, I was very surprised when you boys got sent to these remarkable ladies' world. Shifu and the others has been praying for your return. Sasha Pakati, I believe there's a surprise for you.". I glanced to see Sasha's confused look when another voice replied, giggling. "Sasha, big sis, I have been waiting to see ya!".

I turned around to see a human girl in clothes almost like Tigress's clothes, and I gasped as I recognized her from her old pictures before she died. It was Rosalyn! Sasha sobbed as she ran to hug her little sister, "Rosie!". As I watched them reunite which was so cute, and I heard a sob from Crane, I took a closer look, and asked, "Is it me, or is Rosie a bit older now?".

Master Oogway chuckled gently, "As Rosalyn died young in Sasha's world, she came here often to train and learn from me, and she has grew up only five years as she should have been on Sasha's world. She's returning with all of you as she deserves a second chance to live her own destiny.".

I heard a gasp of shock, and I saw Sasha coming up with Rosie, "Really, Rosie's coming with us?!". Master Oogway smiled with a nod, and Crane, Justice got closer, smiling in delight.

Crane spoke, "I am glad that I have a chance to get to know you truly as your sister's amazing, and she told me many stories about you.". Rosie grinned widely, "I always watched you guys, and I always wanted to learn Kung Fu. Po, do you think Tigress could like me?". I laughed, "Tigress will love ya, she sometimes wonder if there's gonna be more girls at the Jade Palace besides her and Viper.".

I heard Justice snicker, and patted her hand upon my chest, "Good answer there, Po. So, are we gonna go home to the Jade Palace or what?". Master Oogway answered, "Before you go, I am encouraged to tell you that young Pepper and Dash will be toddlers, and you young ladies has the choice to remain human or be creature people like us.".

Sasha piped up excitedly, "You mean we can be one of your species if we choose to be?". Master Oogway smiled, "Yes, young one.". Rosie jumped up and down, "Me first!". Crane piped up, "Uh, Master Oogway, is that normal?". I glanced over to see him pointing a wing at something in the distance.

"Aah, here they are. The Great Spirits of China. Rosalyn, once you're ready, head to that boulder near the shrine.". Master Oogway replied happily, and the curtain of sunset colors approached us, and I saw various spirits zoom around, I thought I saw Master Eagle in the curtain. I felt immeasurable power from these Great Spirits. I saw Rosie jump into the flat side of the boulder, and instantly, a column of the curtain came down, surrounded Rosie, and then the curtain spread out.

I saw various people; animals, humans, and even half animal-half human people, the sounds were so thunderous that they vibrated through my soul. Then a very much visible silhouette appeared above Rosie, revealing as a bird head, much different from Crane's species. Rosie somehow got lifted up until her shadow only showed through the column's slight veil, and I blinked in shock and awe as I heard a screech, and a echo of a unfamiliar song sounded out as Rosie was finally lifted down into our sight, revealing her new body.

She's about Monkey's height now, being a lovely, admirable Harrier Bird with fawn brown plumage with strawberry blonde feather tips, strong black legs with sharp talons, and her eyes is a even brighter shade of hazel. She has now a purple sash holding up dark blue shorts. She clumsily hopped over with a bit of walk, heading to us, with Crane chuckling, "I will teach you to fly once we get home. It's a incredible feeling.". Rosie's sharp gray beak opened as she giggled, "I can't wait!".

Sasha stepped forward, "As I see, you are alright, Rosie, so it's my turn.". A grin adorned her face as she skipped on to the drop-off/pick-off boulder. I asked out loud, "Any idea what she will choose, Rosie?". Rosie smirked at me, "Not telling, Po. Just you wait and see. I have a feeling Crane's gonna love her new look.". She whispered the last words to me, and I grinned, happy to know that Rosie saw it too. I then glanced up to watch Sasha's change of choice, wondering what she could be thinking about right now.


	9. Chapter 9

(Sasha's P.O.V.)

I took a deep breath as I took a stand upon the boulder, glancing at the incredible aurora of yellow shades, full of so many people as I can hear a humming murmur of so many voices together. For some strange reason, I can hear English, Mandarian, Xiang mixing around in a exotic tone which gave me the shivers. The curtain enveloped me, and I heard a voice, much stronger and easier to hear than the others. "What do you choose to be?".

I whispered reverently, "A crane-woman, please.". The voice replied, "Is that your final decision?". I whispered again, "Yes.". Then I heard the voices growing stronger, the tone as a murmur as I felt something invisible picking me up, and I slowly twisted around into the shadow of a image, and I momentarily blacked out, feeling something growing from my back, feeling my feet envelop into talons, and a slight bubbling sensation among my skin.

I came back almost immediately, turning my head around to see large, snow white wings from between my shoulder blades, and on the opposites sides of my spine, and I looked at my arms, seeing black freckles upon my tan skin, and seeing the rest of my skin as it's underneath my clothes, being black-freckled as well. I looked down to see instead of feet, is three gray talons per leg, and I flexed them lightly, and I smiled, moving a hand to see if I still have my black hair, and I do, just a bit shorter and a bit less curly.

I then landed, and awkwardly walked to the group, seeing awestruck and shocked faces, and Crane had his beak open, his eyes starstruck. I giggled. "So what do you think?".

Rosie walked over to me, smiling impossibly with her new beak, "You look awesome. Your eyes are so much brighter!". I smiled, and glanced at Crane, "Crane?". Crane blinked, nervously waved a wing as a gesture as he spoke, "You look beautiful.". Po then replied, "Yeah, wow. You look like a bird-lady!". Justice chuckled as she crossed her arms teasingly, "I had a feeling you'd pick to be like that. You look great. Now, me next!".

Master Oogway complimented me gently as Justice then went into a prancing walk past me, heading to the boulder. "Interesting choice of change for yourself, young Sasha.". I nodded in respect toward him, "Let's say I am ready to leave the old world behind me, that horrible time, but it doesn't mean I can't forget who I was. Rosie had made her choice, and I respect that, I knew she had technically a boring life back there, and she can forget who she was, but I won't as all of this has changed me to the new me right now. Now, let's see what Justice chose for herself.".

I watched the curtain envelop around Justice, and I knew the voice is asking her of her desire. I heard the familiar tone in a song, hearing a roar as I saw a image of a bear, seeing Justice being picked up, and then came down with a whole new body of her own choice. She is in her clothes still, yet she is forever changed into a common brown bear, with sharp dark brown claws, her eyes a darker shade of green now, and she has bangs between her eyes.

She checked herself out, and had a huge grin from where I could see her, and she looked out to us, and then came down into fours, probably remembering how Master Bear moved himself in Kung Fu Panda 3. She then slowly walked, then ran, smiling as she realized that she was actually doing it, and came up to us in rapid speed.

"Did you see that?! I was on fours like Tigress and Master Bear!". Justice happily proclaimed as she stood up. I smiled at her excitement, and the others chuckled, agreeing with her, and Master Oogway replied gently, "Excellent choice, young Justice. Po or Master Bear will be very happy to teach you about their styles, through I have a feeling that you might invent your own way.". Justice nodded gratefully, "Of course, Master Oogway, and I thank you for helping Po to find his true self.". Master Oogway only smiled patiently, and then glanced at Po with a nod.

Po grinned, "Come on, guys, get Pepper and Dash, and let's head to the pond. Let's go home.". Crane laughed, "That's about the best thing you can ever say, Po. I can't wait!". I picked up Dash, while Justice got Pepper, and with Crane teaching Rosie to fly properly on the way, we soon made it to the shimmering golden pond, and Master Oogway bid us farewell, heading to his beloved fruit tree island.

We held hands, wings, paws on the chain with Dash tucked in my shirt, Pepper tucked in Justice's shirt on the back, and Po soon traced the pond with the yin/yang symbol with one of his fingers, and he shouted, "Hold on! This is the sucking us in and out part!". I held on tightly into Rosie's wing, and darkness came to me, then a bright light met my eyes as I landed a bit clumsily into a soft meadow, hearing groans, mutters, and babbling nonsense.


	10. Chapter 10

(Crane's P.O.V.)

I muttered lightly as I got up, rustling my feathers, and seeing Sasha hugging a toddler cat in a green vest and brown trousers. "Mama, mama.". Dash spoke excitedly. I smiled softly, hearing Justice murmuring something to another toddler, a puppy in a blue vest and black trousers, being Pepper who yipped happily, "Mommy, look at me!".

I heard Po exclaim in awe, "They were so adorable back there, but now they're so cute!". Rosie chuckled, "Looks like I am a aunt as obviously Sasha adopted Dash.". I looked around, finding that we are in a meadow on a lean hilltop. I didn't recognize any of the mountains behind us, and beyond our eyes is a duo of lakes. "I think we landed north somewhere far from the Jade Palace.".

Po nudged me, "Nothing to that. We just find a village, get a map. Get some air under your wings, Crane!". I raised an eyebrow, "You really missed China, didn't you?". Po sheepishly chuckled, "Well, yeah!". I shook my head in amusement. "Sasha, Rosalyn, ready to learn how to fly?". I called out curiously, and Rosie grinned, ruffled her feathers excitedly, "Yeah, let's do it, oh, and Crane?". I nodded to hear Rosie's reply, "Just call me Rosie, please?". I smiled, "Sure thing, Rosie.".

Sasha gave Dash to Po, "Watch him. We'll be back.". Po nodded, and I flapped my wings as I ran, and dived into the drop over the hillside, and I laughed happily as I regained my freedom, zooming up, calling out, "Just trust your gut, flow with the wind, and fly!". I closed my eyes, taking in all the warmth of the sun, the soft murmur of the wind, the slight flutter of my wings as I flew. I heard Sasha and Rosie's laughter, and I nearly lost my balance when Sasha flew past me, and I saw her, the true Sasha as she twisted around with her wings tucked around her, her tan freckled skin glowing under the sun, her raven black hair shiny as silk. At that moment, I knew I fell in love with Sasha Duntosh, formerly Pakati.

I flew on, side by side with Sasha, smiling at each other, hearing Rosie's whoops of elation in the distance, and I gulped nervously as she got closer and closer, showing that she is clearly interested in me. Sasha then dipped downwards, disappearing into the clouds with a smirk and a look of happiness, and I looked around, searching for her as she's playing hide and seek with me. I heard her giggling as I darted here and there, and I was getting closer and closer.

I then saw her appear, zipping past me, and I flew, chased her when she suddenly turned, faced me which I stopped at once, feeling confusion about her sudden stop, and she leaned forward, then kissed me on the beak. I inhaled sharply when I felt her kiss, suddenly became dizzy, feeling my heart beat faster. I heard her giggle, and came back to reality, and I smiled, leaned forward to kiss her when I suddenly realized that I didn't know how, thanks to our species. I heard Sasha ask, "Crane?".

I looked at her, her bright hazel eyes staring into my soul, and I blinked nervously, "Err, I don't know how to kiss.". Sasha tilted my beak up, and smiled, "Just don't think, react.". She then moved her lips to touch my lips, and I reacted, kissing her back. I had to admit, it was a bit weird with the beak and the human lips, but it somehow fit, worked perfectly. I pulled back, and moved my beak down as my forehead met hers, "Wow. I honestly am in love with you.". Sasha hummed, "Me too. I quite like the idea of courting.".

I smiled, "Agreed.". A chuckle sounded out nearby, "I knew it! My wish is coming true! I got a future brother-in-law!". I looked over to see Rosie hovering, flapping her wings steadily. Sasha groaned lightly, a red blush coloring her cheeks in embarrassment. "You're my little sister, but you're embarrassing me!". Rosie grinned, "I know, what are little sisters for?". I chuckled warmly, spoke, "Come on, let's scout out the surroundings and head back to the others.". I then let go of Sasha's arms, fell into a free-fall dive, then opened my wings, into the clear sky from the clouds.

We are still a long way from the Jade Palace, but wherever we are, we will get home, and I can't wait to see my friends, see Master Shifu. I have a feeling that things are about to be a lot more interesting with the addition of new family members into the Jade Palace, plus I think Shifu could want some grandchildren to spoil as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue:

"Grandmaster Shifu, what happened to the golden sphere that sent Papa and Uncle Crane to Mama and Auntie Sasha's old world?". asked a young bear cub by the name of Manchu. He looks like a panda with the coloring of black alongside the coloring of brown, a few strands lingering over his light green eyes, wearing a red shirt over dyed blue burlap pants.

Shifu chuckled at one of his grandchildren, "Well, Manchu, to answer that question, we have to head to the Hall of Warriors. Follow me, children.". Manchu and his cousins followed Shifu, including Pepper and Dash who are a few years older than Manchu and his cousins. Manchu's cousins are a set of day/night twin girls, being like Sasha in appearance, yet having bright golden eyes, dark tan skin, crimson red hair, white wings with black tips, wearing their own individual clothes; the oldest one being called by the name of 'Julissa', and her younger sister having the name of 'Liena'.

They went into the Hall, awed and impressed by all the artifacts. "Wow, this is incredible, right, sis?". asked Julissa. Liena giggled, "You said it, July.". They headed on to follow Shifu, who stopped immediately, standing before a caged podium which stored the golden sphere. "Children, here it is. The golden sphere that sent all your parents to another world.".

"Grandmaster Shifu, why is it caged like that?". asked Liena curiously. Shifu tilted his staff lightly, brushed his ears back, "Because it is deemed dangerous to fool around with that thing. It caused two of our greatest kung fu masters to vanish to another world without notice. We cannot dare to do that again. The others agreed, and eventually, your parents agreed, even if this sphere bought them together by chance. And like I asked Dash and Pepper some time ago, I must ask you not to break this out, fool around, or worse, disappear like your parents once did, is that clear, little ones?".

Manchu nodded, "Yes, Grandmaster. Julissa and Lieana agrees too. Right, girls?". The girls nodded in agreement, knowing that Grandmaster Shifu never takes things lightly. Shifu smiled, looking satisfied, "Excellent. Now, let's head to your training and practice a while before we break for lunch.". He then turned around, heading out of the Hall, hearing his grandchildren follow him.

"Master Shifu, Master Shifu!". called out Zeng, the palace messenger as he landed clumsily before Shifu. Shifu sighed, "Please, let this be good news, Zeng. I have children behind me.". Zeng panted heavily, "Mistresses Sasha and Justice just gave birth at the Jinzhou hospital!". Shifu blinked in shock, "They never told me about their pregnancies this time, what changed?".

"Apparently it was a surprise to the mistresses. The others were very shocked as well, but they are happy for the new babies are healthy and safe.". Zeng replied helpfully. Pepper came up to him, "Boys or girls, mister Zeng?". Zeng smiled widely, "Pepper and Manchu's new sibling is a girl while Dash, the twins' new sibling is a brother.".

Dash laughed, whooping happily, "Alright, a new brother!". The other children cheered happily, hugging all around, with Shifu smiling in delight. "May we know the names, Zeng?".

"Mistress Sasha and Master Crane's son is named Ming, and Mistress Justice and Master Po's daughter is named Victoria. I haven't seen them, but I heard that they differ some from their older siblings in looks, but very healthy.". Zeng happily answered. Shifu chuckled lightly, "I am sure of that. I suspect they're on the way home, yes?".

"They were about to leave the hospital when I was sent by Tigress of the news, and with the babies in tow, I suppose they will be in the Valley of Peace in a week, if not sooner.". Zeng nodded in confirmation. Shifu nodded, "Well done, Zeng, you deserve some rest and food. Go on. I will take the children to Mr. Ping and Mr. Shen in the village, and be back up shortly.". Zeng smiled, and went on to the barracks as Shifu whistled, grabbing the children's attention.

"Come, all of you. I believe you just earned a vacation in the village. After all, your parents, the others, they are on the way right now, and what's better for them than seeing all of your faces, hmm?". The children agreed wholeheartedly, and followed Shifu to the stairs in excitement.

Manchu poked Shifu upon the shoulder, and he faced his grandson, "Yes, Manchu?". "Is this a new beginning for us?". Manchu asked in wonder, and Shifu smiled, "Well, to quote Master Oogway, 'There are no accidents'. I believe this new beginning is no accident, just a step in the world of Life. You are part of a wonderful family here, and you will not forget it, as your siblings, cousins, parents will need all of us to see to the future.". Manchu blinked in slight confusion.

"I don't understand most of it, Grandmaster.". He replied, and Shifu chuckled warmly, "You will, in time. In time, Manchu.". He then guided Manchu down the stairs, with Manchu nodding reluctantly, then grinned as he pranced down the stairs, welcoming the warm sun.


End file.
